Fukuda Katsuo
Fukuda Katsuo (or Katsuo Fukuda to those outside of his own culture) is the high-school-aged child of an upper-middle-class family that lives in a cosy house in New Haven's Downtown district. The Fukuda family moved to New Haven approximately 1 year ago, when Katsuo was 14, and whilst the family has experienced no real hardships to speak of, Katsuo is still finding it difficult to fit into this new culture. History Before Katsuo moved to New Haven his life was golden, or as he always described it "Azure" - as perfect and free from trouble as the open sky. He was relatively popular, and did well in school, even managing to top one or two of his classes. But when the Matsufuchi Engineering Company decided to open a branch in New Haven, his family was faced with a sudden change: The Board of Directors had decided that Katsuo's father would be the perfect man to head their new overseas operation... The move was quick and painless...well, the actual moving portion of it, at least; Samara, Katsuo's older sister, had easily made new friends; Hikari, their mother, complained about the lack of cooking ingredients for several months, but eventually found a specialty store and that was that; and Junichiro made leaps and bounds as far as company relations were concerned; but for Katsuo - a young person who had been perfectly happy in the culture he had recently left - things just wouldn't settle down. He struggled with an academic system that could accommodate their slight hyperactivity, he was made to feel unwelcome because of his tendencies that made up a strange mixture of punk and the extremely feminine...he was culturally adrift...but at least he weren't sinking. And then one day, after saying their afternoon goodbye to the close-knit friends that he had made in his time here, he heard a panicked voice coming from behind a nearby tree. "Please," a pain filled voice pleaded to no-one "Please help me..." Throwing his backpack on the ground, he ran to find a young girl, coughing and shivering - evidently on her last legs..."If only," he thought, "I could buy her some more time...I could get her to the hospital...I just need more time..." The Present Since becoming a Mage, life for Katsuo has improved in some areas, and become more troublesome in others. On the upside, his power to grant tiny amounts of luck to others has made people subconsciously enjoy being around him more. Alongside this, his relationship with the passage of time has made it easier to perform school tasks, such as assessments. On the downside, though, there's the constant threat of witches and familiars floating above his head, hanging like a sword that threatens to drop at any second...plus, some of the other mages sure can be aggressive. And it might just be his imagination, but he's certain he's not growing up as quickly as he should be... But still, he's happy, and that's important! He keeps his family and friends safe from the unseen threat, and he's finally starting to be a little more popular. So he'll stay energetic, and do his best! Magic Katsuo's magical element is time. Although he can't freely travel through the dimension, he can steal moments of existence from one entity and use them to affect another, earning him the nickname "Blue Thief". Typically the moments he steals can be used to freeze time for short bursts, and slow down or speed up time in pockets by compressing/dilating the element. They can, however, be used (with much greater difficulty) to produce other effects such as shifting the phase of an object, or - with the greatest of skill, concentration and luck, to perform a short burst time rewind. Due to his relationship with the element, Katsuo's ability to perceive time is incredibly heightened, and they are afforded a small form of temporal protection. Finishing Attack Katsuo's finishing attack, the Azure Moment Steal, references his belief that the best moments in life are not 'Golden', but are 'Azure' - perfect and endless, like the sky on a clear day. With his finishing attack, he attempts to reach into his foe's past or future, and steal one of their happiest moments. Of course, Katsuo makes a point of showing this to his target, causing a momentary soul crushing feeling within them. It doesn't last long, though, as the enemy soon forgets that the event had, or would have, happened...But it's enough to buy Katsuo, and any allies, some time... Magical Effect Katsuo's magic has granted him the ability to have a slight advantage in the initiative of battle and, using a stolen moment, he is able to grant himself an extra 2 points when determining turn order at the start of combat Magical Power Fukuda, when spelt using the characters of Katsuo's family name, means "many small good fortunes", and his power - the Kitsune Blessing - reflects this. Katsuo is able to grant tiny boons to people who he has a positive relationship with. These are nothing major, of course, but maybe his sister will find five dollars on her way home, or perhaps there'll be the cake his best friend likes will be on sale when he needs it the most. Category:Characters